


I make the same mistakes

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собственное сумасшествие Ниджимура смог бы пережить, но взаимность... Взаимность — это уже серьезно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I make the same mistakes

Хайзаки похож на ржавчину.   
Темные пятна на существовании Ниджимуры Шузо. 

Даже вкус у Хайзаки неприятный, металлический. Обветренные искусанные губы, кровоточащие мелкими трещинками. Сухие и царапающие — запекшаяся корочка кожи.   
Зато рот влажный и прохладный, нежная мокрая внутренность и шершавый язык, в любой момент готовый лизнуть пальцы.   
Ниджимура любит этот рот. 

Или не любит — это как посмотреть.   
Рот Хайзаки — это его единственное средство шантажа и Шого пользуется им без стеснения.   
Все проблемы мира происходят оттого, что Хайзаки способен открыть рот.   
Ниджимура пытается выбить из него эту привычку, честное слово, пытается. Но каждый раз, когда он всерьез собирается вышибить придурку зубы, Хайзаки встает на колени и предлагает ему свой рот. 

Паршивая история. Из этого каждый раз выходит паршивая история. 

Например их первый раз случился именно так. Согнувшись от удара под ребра, Шого ткнулся лицом в его колени и часто-часто взахлеб дышал, хватая губами воздух. А потом посмотрел снизу вверх и тогда Ниджимура впервые обратил внимание на этот искусанный рот.   
Дальше было только хуже. 

Дальше Хайзаки слюнявил его член, неумело забирал глубже, давился, кашлял и утирал выступившие слезы, а потом сдался и начал широко вылизывать языком. Пропускать член в горло он так и не научился толком ни в следующий, ни в десятый раз. Только лизался, как издыхающая псина, цепляя языком и пальцы Ниджимуры, когда тот сжимал член у основания. Такой минет никуда не годился по мнению Ниджимуры, но почему-то всё это срабатывало, и Хайзаки послушно глотал его сперму.   
Глотал он всегда и с видимым неудовольствием, нарочно давая понять, какие страдания причиняет ему Шузо.   
Хайзаки постоянно хотелось избить. Вломить ботинком по ребрам и увидеть жалобное удивление на лице. Но Ниджимура не мог: стоящий на коленях и отсасывающий ему, Хайзаки был непоправимо близок к понятию "партнер", и ударить его в этот момент было нельзя.   
Иногда он протягивал руку и перебирал светлые волосы, стараясь не сжимать их в горсти. Прядки были мягкими и на удивление всегда чистыми — если наклониться, можно почувствовать запах шампуня, но Ниджимура не собирался наклоняться. 

Гладя по волосам, пальцы неизбежно наталкивались на теплый металл сережек в ухе. Появление одной из них Ниджимура отчетливо запомнил. Хайзаки тогда пришел зачем-то к нему домой — не иначе похвастаться.   
Зря.   
Ухо было горячим, и кожа — воспаленная и припухшая. Ниджимура обводил раковину кончиками пальцев. Потом легонько мял и тянул, а Хайзаки ерзал тощей задницей по его коленям и жалобно ныл. Просил отпустить и матерился последними словами.   
— Зачем ты притащился ко мне вот с этим? — спросил в тот раз Ниджимура. — Чего добиваешься?   
Хайзаки клятвенно заверил, что не добивается ничего, и снова заныл, называя его капитаном. Дернулся, когда Шузо щелкнул ногтем по металлу.   
— Охуеть, ну больно ведь, — пожаловался он.   
— Хорошо, — одобрил Ниджимура и больше они ни о чём толком не говорили в тот вечер.   
Проблема в том, что Хайзаки возбуждает боль — неважно, своя или чужая, эта тварь абсолютно всеядна.   
Проблема в том, что Ниджимуру возбуждает собственная злость.   
Он крепко попался на этом. 

Ниджимуре кажется, что это чувство уже не забыть, не вытравить, не соскоблив заодно и часть самого себя. Ржавчина на клинке. Хайзаки Шого. 

Хайзаки тоже это чувствует. В его взгляде за фальшивой мольбой светится жадное собственничество. У него тоже есть какие то права на Ниджимуру, он уверен.   
И надеется однажды подняться с колен и заявить эти свои права.   
Как то раз, чрезмерно обнаглев, он оступается.   
— Тебе нравлюсь я или возможность избить меня перед тем, как трахнуть в рот, капитан? — злая отчаянная грубость, Хайзаки швыряет в него словами и пятится по коридору, готовый убежать в любой момент. Ниджимура не пытается его догнать. Он вдыхает и выдыхает, раз, другой, подавляя в себе волну озноба и неприязни. Он и сам не уверен уже, что ему нравится. Его бесит Хайзаки и бесит необходимость доносить свои мысли при помощи кулаков. Но все это вместе выливается в острое возбуждение.   
— А что нравится тебе, Хайзаки? — медленно произносит Ниджимура, едва узнавая свой голос. — Подойди, — резко приказывает он.   
Подойти к взбешенному Ниджимуре — значит, пойти против здравого смысла, и Хайзаки мнется, скрипя кроссовками об пол. Он не хочет идти. Боится. Нарывается и провоцирует, но всё равно боится.   
Ему требуется пара минут, чтобы приблизиться к застывшему Ниджимуре на расстояние удара, подойти боком, задрав напряженные плечи и склонив голову.   
— Вот видишь, — заключает Ниджимура, — это ты идешь за мной, Шого, а не я за тобой. 

А потом он разворачивается и уходит, и Хайзаки тащится за ним, обиженно сопя. Спасибо хотя бы молчит.   
Они садятся в автобус, где Хайзаки устраивается не на соседнем сиденье, а сзади, и тяжело пялится в затылок Ниджимуре. Они приезжают домой к Шузо, но там Хайзаки снова жмется к стенам, не поднимая взгляда.   
Ниджимура понятия не имеет, как они оба докатились до этого момента, и что сделать теперь. Но у него нет ощущения неправильности. Хайзаки рядом с ним на своем месте.   
— Это будет наказание и я не хочу, чтоб тебе понравилось, — предупреждает он.   
У него нет смазки и приходится взять на кухне оливковое масло — для первого раза нужно что-то, чтобы облегчить проникновение.   
Он готовит Хайзаки быстро и небрежно, не столько из какой-то жестокости, сколько из неприязни к самому процессу. Хайзаки снова испуганно скулит, но на головке члена блестит капля смазки, и Ниджимура не верит в спектакль с сопротивлением.   
Хайзаки пытается его ударить в момент, когда Ниджимура уже расслабляется и не ждет атаки, но скорость реакции спасает, как обычно. Дело привычки.   
— Блядство же, — раздосадованно комментирует свою неудачу Хайзаки, и выставляет перед собой раскрытые ладони немым и лживым обещанием больше не нападать. 

На самом деле они оба торопятся и переоценивают друг друга. Он делает Хайзаки по-настоящему больно, и тот по-настоящему воет в подушку. И издает жалобный стон облегчения, когда Ниджимура вынимает из него член.   
— Слишком много орёшь, — укоряет Ниджимура. 

Он остро ощущает свою вину, но старательно задвигает это чувство подальше — на время. До тех пор, пока не выставит Хайзаки за дверь. Потом можно будет опрокинуть в себя это ощущение до дна и выть в подушку самому, и сомневаться, и укорять себя — всё потом.   
Он вставляет пальцы на место члена. Хайзаки зажимается, но это почти бесполезно, горячие гладкие мышцы только ласкающе обхватывают пальцы.   
Для второго раза смазка уже не нужна — его сперма и так стекает на постель, если раскрыть отверстие пальцами.   
Хайзаки дрожит. Его хочется успокоить, но Ниджимура одергивает себя, вспоминая — тварь, Хайзаки жадная извращенная тварь, и стоит только дать слабину, как он готов тебя сожрать.   
Второй раз получается недолгим и мягким — Шузо устал. И в этот раз Хайзаки кончает в его ладонь, долго и мучительно. Ниджимура чувствует грудью и животом, как того мелко потряхивает, чувствует запах пота, видит испарину на пояснице и слипшиеся на затылке пряди волос.   
Он касается этих прядей губами, не успев особенно осознать собственный порыв. А потом целует мокрую шею.   
Хайзаки перестает возиться и деревянно затихает, словно смертельно напуган. 

Ниджимура напрягается тоже, но почти сразу понимает, что момент упущен. Он сдал позиции и противник поднялся с колен.   
— Я не оставлю тебя на ночь, — предостерегает он.   
— Слишком грубо, капитан, — нагло укоряет Хайзаки — быстро оправился от потрясения, гаденыш. — Блядь, да отпусти же ты...  
Хайзаки оборачивается и смотрит на него через плечо. Очевидно, что ему и самому неуютно под руками Ниджимуры и хочется сбежать. Но он непритворно морщится от боли и Ниджимура понимает, что сдается.   
— Если я об этом пожалею, то ты пожалеешь тем более, — предупреждает он, неприязненно щурясь. 

Хайзаки с болезненным шипением возится, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом, осторожно берет его ладонь, чтобы положить на свой затылок, и смотрит.   
Смотрит по-хозяйски, нагло и пакостно. Ниджимура понятливо гладит его затылок и прилипчивый взгляд на пару секунд гаснет под ресницами. У Хайзаки тоже есть какие-то резоны быть рядом с ним, вот в чем проблема.   
Собственное сумасшествие Ниджимура смог бы пережить и задавить, но взаимность... Взаимность — это уже серьезно.   
— Конечно, — соглашается Хайзаки, и это должно звучать как "я буду хорошим мальчиком", но звучит как "мы оба пожалеем, даже не сомневайся". 

Паршивая история. Из этого каждый раз выходит паршивая история. 

И снова. Снова и еще множество раз.


End file.
